


Starting Over

by twfstiles24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Post-Divorce, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twfstiles24/pseuds/twfstiles24
Summary: Stiles is married and living in Chicago with his husband Trey. When he discovers his husbands infidelity he goes home to California  to the people he left after high school. Everything and everyone is different but together they help Stiles start over and get through his divorce.





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a book for Christmas one year by a coworker when we did secret Santa, she didn't know much about me so I suspect she just picked up any book with out reading the cover, anyways the book was called Just Breath about a women who discovers her husband is cheating on her and so she returns home to the coastal town she grew up in, like Stiles she is an artist but I have changed a lot as stiles is male and cannot be pregnant as she was. I liked how she was able to start over and so in this story stiles will do the same with the help of his family and friends. 
> 
> Let me know what you think  
> If you see any mistakes let me know and I will fix them.

At 25 stiles was lucky enough to be able to say he had the job and life he’d always wanted, or at least the life he thought he wanted. When stiles graduated college he met Trey, he hadn’t even found a job yet and he’d already met the man he was going to marry. Trey was great, older and with a stable career, he was exactly what Stiles needed. They dated a year and then married. Stiles’ dad didn’t care much for the partner his son had chosen but he wanted his son to be happy so he didn’t say much when they told him the exciting news. 

Stiles had gone to art school and drew a comic strip for the Chicago paper, mostly comedy.  
The art school in Chicago had given him a full scholarship and so he decided that he would go there because hello no student loans needed. He met Trey a Chicago native and just stayed. He rarely when home usually his dad would come to visit him. 

There was little money in what he did, luckily, he had Trey, who was the breadwinner and who came from money, stiles worked from home and his checks all went into savings should they someday need them, he took odd jobs here and there for extra cash and was able to buy Trey a vintage car and fix it up on his down time for their anniversary one year. 

They’ve been married for four years now and Stiles is so ready for kids, Trey on the other hand practically runs when Stiles brings up the idea. He tries not to push it too much he can wait a few years if Treys not ready. A year ago, Trey and had been diagnosed with cancer, it had been serious but luckily Trey was young and fit and had been able to beat the cancer. It had tested their relationship but they had gotten through it, stiles had felt Trey pull away and while things were different now they were slowly going back to normal. 

Lately though Trey has been working too much and Stiles is lonely. For the third time this week and twelfth in the last two months Stiles has had to eat dinner alone. 

He decides he’d had enough and orders a pizza for pickup, if Trey couldn’t come home for dinner then he would go to Trey with food. 

When he pulls up to the job site Trey is not in his office but his car is parked in one of the houses nearby, the model house, he’s probably showing the house or working on updates to show the house. 

He lets himself in the house but there is no one downstairs so he walked upstairs to look for his husband. He let himself into the upstairs bedroom and to his shock there was his husband fucking some guy, no not just any guy the fuckin intern he’d so constantly complain about. 

“wha…” he had no words. “I uh… I brought you dinner,” he finally said. 

“Stiles!” Trey finally said looking up. 

Stiles gently put down the pizza and the six pack of beer he’d so thoughtfully brought to his husband, turned around and walked out.  
“Stiles, wait!” he heard Trey shout behind him. But he ran, he ran all the way to his car and sped away. As he drove off he could see Trey running out of the house half dressed, but he didn’t stop he just kept driving home. 

Immediately his phone started ringing. He let it ring and didn’t answer, he was in shock, and hurt so hurt he wanted to cry and scream and punch a wall, no punch Trey. 

Stiles wanted to call his dad but no he didn’t want to worry him, and Scott, well he’d worry to and then tell his dad. So, he didn’t call anyone he just made it home jumped in the shower and went to bed. 

 

The next morning when he went down stair Trey was there in the kitchen, dressed and ready for another day at the office, working or cheating or whatever the fuck he did there. 

“Stiles I’ve been calling you and calling you, why didn’t you answer, I was worried.”

“So,” stiles answered before saying, “the intern? Really? How long?”

“Stiles please, look I made a mistake. I wish I had said…”

“Said what?” Stiles interrupted.

“That I haven’t been happy for a while now, That I want a divorce.” Trey admitted.

“I’m supposed to say that.” 

“Look it hasn’t been the same, not since I got sick. You took care of me, you took care of me like if you were my parent and that made it hard for me.”

“Hard for you?” stiles asked wondering what the hell Trey was talking about.

“To see you as my husband, to be with you.” Trey replied.

When Trey had left for work those word had haunted him, Trey no longer saw him as a husband, he probably didn’t love him anymore either and that thought hurt him so bad. Stiles decided he needed to get away he needed to see his dad, his friends, he needed to go home. 

Stiles quickly grabbed whatever he knew he’d need. He packed the car, Treys car. The only one in his name actually. And began his drive home. He stopped to get money from his own account, all of it actually and some from their joint account but to his surprise he couldn’t, trey had put a freeze on not just their checking’s but their savings, luckily his account had a little over nine thousand so he withdrew all of it. 

When he was finally out of the state he found a place that he could sell or trade the car to and got a cheaper car and one more suited for him. It was a jeep like the one he’d had in high school, this one however was in great condition and wasn’t falling apart like his had been. 

He’d been driving all morning and knew that when Trey got home and saw him and his car gone he’d be calling so he wasn’t surprised when it rang. 

“What?” he answered. 

“Stiles please! Look somethings come up at the office, I’m being honest here ok and I’m gonna be a bit longer, I love you ok.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m on my way to California anyways.”

“Stiles please come home we need to talk about us.”

“There is no us Trey and after this all the talking will be through my lawyer.”

“Stiles no, we don’t need lawyers, look I was embarrassed and angry, I don’t want a divorce, we can work this out.”

“I don’t want that, you froze the account right away had you even zipped up your pants yet? See you never Trey, Bye!” he said before tossing the phone out the window. 

Unnecessary yes but it felt great.

 

Driving into his home town gave him an odd feeling in his stomach, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

He pulled up to his childhood Home and parked in the driveway. A minute later his dad was coming out of the house. 

“Hi son, how are you?” his father said as stiles got out of the car. 

“Dad, Off today?”

“He called me to tell me you left him.” His dad answered. 

“He cheated on me, dad.”

“I know.”

“He told you?”

his dad didn’t answer he just opened the door to the jeep and began helping stiles get his stuff out.

“Dad? Are you alone?” 

“Melissa is here.” 

“She is? Having lunch together?” Stiles asked. 

“No son, she lives here with me now.”

“what?” since when? Why hadn’t his dad mentioned it. 

“Yes son, you know how we’ve been dating for years, well I proposed last month and she said yes, and we decided we would move in together first.” 

“A month ago?” stiles asked. Why hadn’t his dad called to tell him he wondered he could see his dad looked concerned. 

“Son I wanted to tell you in person, I didn’t want to hurt you but with Melissa moving in here I was afraid you would think I was trying to replace your mom.” His dad explained looking very sorry.

“OH, no dad, I love Melissa and mom would love her too, I want you to be happy, I’m not mad at you or Scotts mom, I’m sad that I’ve missed so much.”

“Oh son I’m so sorry, come inside and we can catch up. And talk about what we do next about Trey.”

“Dad?”

“yeah son?”

“Congratulations, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you, son.”

Stiles and his dad went inside and he talked his dad asked him if he was sure if he wanted to divorce Trey. He didn’t know what was going to happen and what he was going to do now and where he was going to live but he knew one thing he was not going back to Trey, he was not going back to Chicago. 

 

Once he was settled back in his old room he pulled out his laptop and emailed his boss explaining everything. He suspected he wouldn’t hear back today so he closed his laptop. 

 

The next morning when he finally came down at noon Melissa called him from the kitchen. 

“Stiles Honey, I made you lunch, your favorite, remember?”

“Oh Melissa, Thank you.” He had always loved her and was so happy she made his dad so happy. 

“I hope you’re feeling better, I am so sorry about Trey, I am happy you are here now. I bet you were tired after that drive”

“I was, and thank you for lunch it was delicious, is dad here?”

“He went to work earlier, is there anything I can do?”

“No, I just don’t know what to start with.”

“I have the number to a lawyer, he’s my friend and of course your dads friend, I called him this morning and he said he could meet you today to just talk about your options.” 

“Thank you, so much.”

Stiles decided he would go meet with the lawyer, he knew Trey and his family would be coming after him because people with money like the Weber’s were always on the defense when it came to their money and if it was threatened. 

Hale And Whittemore Law offices 

When stiles walked in to the office building for the lawyers he was nervous, he never imagined he would be here. 

“Hi welcome to Hale and Whittemore, how can I help you? Do you have an appointment?”

“I think my dad and stepmom gave said they had set something up, um maybe under Stilinski.”

“Have a seat Mr. Stiles and either Jackson or Derek will be out in a sec.” 

Jackson or Derek? As in the two jocks from high school? Derek was older than him he was a senior when stiles came in as a freshman, Jackson on the other hand was Stiles’ age and had been his sworn enemy throughout high school. It didn’t help that Stiles had started a comic strip that was distributed to all students and in them he made both Derek and Jackson look like dumb jocks with nothing else going for them. Guess he was wrong. 

“Stiles?” came a voice from the hall behind the receptionist. 

“Jackson, how are you?”

“Stilinski! I am good became a lawyer like my pops, things are good how are you, heard you moved to Chicago and married some rich guy.” Jackson said as he and Stiles walked back to his office. 

“yeah, I did but I guess that’s over now, he cheated, I left. That’s why I’m here. Dad said he had a lawyer buddy didn’t know he meant you, or Derek not sure which one he meant.”

“Both of us I hope. Anyways tell me everything.”

So, Stiles told him about his marriage the up and the lows and the cheating. He hated that this was his life and how much of a failure he appeared to be. He had no place to live on his own and had always relied on his father and the Trey for financial support other that a checking with ten thousand dollars he had nothing to his name. When he was done talking Jackson who had been writing notes put the pen down and asked. 

“And are you sure it’s over and divorce is the only option? No reconciliation, I ask because once I file and we hear back from his lawyer things get messy, I want to make sure this is what you want.” 

Stiles had never been sure of anything in his life, did he want to go to art school? Move to a different city, get married he had questioned all his choices but this he was 100% sure about. He didn’t want to return to Chicago, he didn’t want to stay with Trey.

“Can I say something?”

“Sure Stiles, go ahead.”

“I want the divorce, that’s not what I want to talk about right now. What I want to say is Thank You, honestly, I don’t know if I can afford you, but thank you for listening to me, I know I wasn’t the nicest in high school to you or Derek. 

“As for being able to afford me. Don’t worry about it I will only be charging you filling fees your dad has done so much for me and for this community and he has asked me for a favor to which I agreed to. And about the other, well in high school we are all different we were insecure and immature, I know I wasn’t the nicest person to you to many people, I grew up, let’s forget about that.”

“Okay, Thank you.”

As stiles drove home he thought of what he should do next, he was too old to be living with his father, and he knew with Melissa there they probably needed their privacy. He would begin looking for a job and a place to live, he was doing the scariest thing, he was starting over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first, really its a filler chapter. Derek is in this chapter and we get to know his story. 
> 
> Hope you like it, if you see any errors let me know, I will fix them.

When Stiles got home his dad was there talking to Melissa on the porch.  
“Hi son, how did it go was Jackson able to help you.”

“Yes, he was dad, he was very helpful and nice, he changed.”

“He and Derek are both volunteer fighter fighters and help the community out so much. I helped him out a while back with some stuff and he had been dying to ‘pay me back somehow’ when Trey called me I knew this was something Jackson could help out with.” His dad said. 

“Yes, he’s been very sweet to us, he and Derek along with Boyd and Scott all play lacrosse together, not for a team or anything just as a hobby, they get together and play and hang out.” Melissa said joining the conversation. 

“Speaking of Scott, Mel where is your son?” 

“I called him yesterday when you arrived told him you were here but not to come over yet, I wanted you to have space.”

“That was nice of you but I think I’m ready to see my best friend now.”

“Give him a call honey.” Melissa said. 

When Stiles called Scott, they agreed they’d meet at the diner they use to love hanging out at during high school. 

“Hey man, missed you.” Scott said to Stiles when he spotted him in the diner, “Sorry about Trey, I am so happy your home though.” 

“Thanks man, I missed you too. I am so happy to be back, everything is so different.”

“So, tell me,” Scott started, “How are you really doing and what is the plan from here.” 

Stiles told Scott about his plans to find a place to live and a new job. He’d heard back from his boss at the Chicago newspaper, and since the job was in Chicago they were going to have to let him go. Yup! On top of finding himself alone, and without a place to live he now also found himself jobless. 

“Wow man that’s rough, well if you want to stay with me you can. I mean the place is small but your welcome to stay as long as you’d like.”

“Doesn’t your girlfriend live with you?” Stiles asked. 

“Oh yeah we broke up, did I not tell you?”

“No!” 

“Well yeah, we did months ago she wanted to still go out and party and just ‘enjoy her youth’ but I was tired of all that, guess next time I need to date a girl my age.” 

They weren’t that old for god sakes but they’d been pretty wild in high school so they both felt partied out by their 21st birthday. High school was sneaking out to go drinking or find dead bodies in the woods because they heard it on his dad scanner. 

“Well since were both single maybe we can hit a few places, you can be my wing man.” Scott said to stiles. 

“I don’t know about that, we can look for partners for you, I’m staying single for a while.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Can you get me the file on the Kellerman case, I want to look over it again before we meet with the client again.” Derek asked Ann their receptionist as he walked in his office. 

He’d returned from lunch late since the girls had a performance at school at 11 then he’d decided to go home a take a nap. Amelia and Elsie had once again woken him up when they came to join him at 3:00 am. Amelia who was 6 and Elise who was 2 had their own rooms but as of lately could not sleep in them. 

Amelia had come into his life when he met her mother Natalia, she was a young single homeless woman who had a two-year-old in her arms, having recently been kicked out of their home by the child’s father. He gave her a place to stay and helped her and then they’d fallen in love. They married when Amelia was 3 and a year later welcomed a baby girl they named Elise. When Elise had turned 6 months Derek came home to find the kids with the babysitter and all of Natalia’s things gone.

When he was finally able to get ahold of her she said she could do it anymore, she didn’t want to be a mom or a wife. At this point Amelia was his adopted daughter and so he chose to raise the two lights of his life alone.

“Derek are you back from lunch?” Jackson said knocking on his half open door.

“Yes, come in. Sorry I took so long went home to take a much-needed nap.”

“No worries I only saw two people while you were gone.”

“New cases?”

“Yeah, one. Stiles Stilinski remember him?”

“From high school? He hated us, or me he uses to poke fun in his comic remember.”

“Yeah, we talked about that. He is getting divorced husband cheated, they have no kids so this shouldn’t be too hard.” 

“Bummer, so he’s moved back.”

“Yeah. I guess he has.”

It was always strange when people from your past came back. Derek remembered him well. He is after all the sheriff’s son. Scott and he are close as well he’s always talking about him. Derek remembered Stiles as a quiet person, he’d had a small crush on him and wanted to be his friend but Stiles had published a comic of him and Jackson and the crush had gone away, he hadn’t liked being made fun of.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After his talk with Scott, Stiles felt much better, his friend always made him feel better. He decided to go to the park and walk around a bit. He was walking around the trail looking at all the happy children and their parent and couldn’t help but feel sad he wanted that so bad and he thought he was going to have that with Trey. He’d been walking about 15 minutes when he saw the cutes dog running in the street about to get hit by oncoming traffic he shouted for it to move and it did. It came to him. 

“Dumb dog, you’re going to get hit out there.” He said to the dog who was now following him.  
“Hey where is your owner? You can’t come with me.”

The dog was dirty she looked like she lived on the street and he couldn’t just leave her there. He took her home and put her in the back yard so she could run around safely.

When his dad and Melissa got home they sat him down in the living room they said they had to tell him something. 

“I hope you enjoyed your time with Scott, I know he missed you.”

“it was great, I missed him too so happy I get to hang out with him whenever I want again.”

“Stiles, Mel and I were talking,” His dad began by saying, “and we think since she is now living here with me you can live at her place. Scott didn’t want to move in there after she moved out because he said he liked living close to his job and he called it his ‘bachelor pad’ but you can live there if you want to.”

“Stiles the place is mine so there’d be no rent at least until your settled, and until you find a job your father and I are more than happy to pay the utilities.” Melissa added. 

“Really? I love you guys so much. Not that I don’t want to live with you but I think you two should be alone. And I won’t be alone I rescued a dog today.” Stiles said. 

“See thing are coming together aren’t they? Starting over isn’t too bad.”

And no, his dad was right starting over wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't felling this chapter, This week was a hard one with the news of another shooting in an American school, this really got to me and didn't really let me focus. I will update again by Tuesday.
> 
> Derek and Stiles will finally reconnect in the third chapter. 
> 
> Have a great weekend


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles meet again in this chapter and we get to hate Trey some more.

When Stiles woke up his first morning in his new home he woke up feeling better than he had in a while, even before he’d found out about Trey’s infidelity. The dog was laying on the edge of the bed at his feet. Bailey, as he’d named her, was the perfect dog, he’d taken her to the vet not long after he’d rescued her and found out she was pregnant. 

Stiles had decorated his new home with much of the furniture being Melissa’s he bought trinkets and stuff to decorate and make the home his own and he’d hung some of his own work on the walls. He’d started going to the park as well he made running a daily thing and sitting in the park drawing nature. He was sitting there drawing Bailey on his pad when a passerby saw and asked if he’d draw her dog. He also finally got a phone, he’d been needing one since his old one had been a casualty of the impending divorce. 

He hadn’t spoken to Trey but he’d seen a picture of him on Facebook, his mother had posted a picture of her kids and husband. Yes, he was still friendly with his family, why though, he wasn’t sure. One thing he was sure about, he wanted this divorce. Last he’d spoke to Jackson the petition for divorce was being filed but he was still waiting to hear a response from Trey or his lawyer. 

When his phone rang he was surprised as it was Monday morning and everyone he knew was at work. 

“Hello?” he answered his phone without looking at the caller id. 

“Stiles, Baby!” 

“How did you get this number?”

“Stiles we need to talk,” Trey said ignoring his question, “My folks think so too, everybody does.” 

“I don’t. My lawyer doesn’t.” Jackson hadn’t really said that but Trey didn’t know that. 

“You have a lawyer?” Trey demanded. 

“And you don’t?” Stiles suspected that Trey had called his lawyer the minute he’d put his clothes back on, probably still sticky from the intern. Treys hesitation confirmed it.

“I already gave him Clive’s Number,” Stiles said as he stared at the children’s playground the two most precious girls playing with their nanny, he’d heard them call her. 

“Don’t do this.” Trey sounded drained and stressed.

“His name is Jackson Whittemore ...”

“Oh perfect.,” Trey said.

“…and I’m not going to discuss certain things with you,” Stiles added.

“Then how about you listen?”

Stiles continued to stare at the two girls on the playground so cute. He’d wanted a child with Trey so badly at one point and that was over now he’d never know what kind of parents they’d be together. 

“I’m listening,” he finally said.

“You can’t just piss away five years of marriage…”

“No, you did that.” She said now watching the dog run back and forth chancing a leaf in the wind. “how long have you been with him?”

“I don’t want to talk about him. I want you to come back.”

Stiles was stunned, not just by his words but by the fear in his voice. “You want me to come back. What for? Oh, here’s an idea we can get tested together. Yes, Trey. As if being cheated on isn’t bad enough, I’m going to have to get tested for STDs. We both are.” He blinked back tears of humiliation. 

“That’s not a factor. Austin and I are Exclusive.” 

Are. Not were. “Really? And you know this…how.”

“I just know, okay?”

“No, it’s not okay, and you have no idea who he was with before you.”

“He was…” he fell silent for a moment. Then he said, “Stiles, can we not throw this away? I’m sorry I said I wanted a divorce. That was stupid. I hadn’t thought anything through.” 

Apparently, Clive the lawyer and his folks had explained the financial pitfalls of running off a perfectly good husband away. “So, are you saying you’ve changed your mind?”

“I’m saying I never meant it in the first place. I was scared, Stiles, and embarrassed and guilty. To hurt you that much…it’s the last thing I wanted, I panicked and handled it badly.”

He actually felt torn, although he was the injured party he felt at war with himself. At the same time, he was overwhelmed by the humiliation, the town was talking, he had to drive back home, and sitting in an attorney’s office and of course memory of walking in on your husband screwing another man. 

“I have a headache, Trey. It doesn’t matter to me whether you handled it well or badly.” Stiles finally said. 

“Forget what I said before. I didn’t mean it. We can get through our problems, Stiles.” He told Stiles, “but not this way.”

“Well guess what?” He said, “I’m doing this my way for a change.” 

“We need to talk about us, about me and you,” Trey said. 

“You have no idea what I need,” Stiles said anger growing. 

“Stile, Come home, and we'll…”

“We'll, what?”

“Deal with this like people who care for each other instead of communicating through a lawyer. We can’t just call it quits. We can fix things, go back to the way things were.” 

“Why would I want to do that,” he asked. He’d spent most of the cross-country drive home thinking about the way things where. He’s been forced to confront the harsh truth that, one he hadn’t been as happy as he wanted himself or others to believe, and two that he’d been really lonely, especially after Trey’s cancer diagnosis. He’d been acting like a content, fulfilled husband, but that wasn’t the same as being one. “Trey, why would I want things to go back to the way things were?”

“Because it’s our life,” He said, “Jesus…”

There were a few seconds of silence and then Trey spoke again, “I wish I could take back what I did, But I can’t. We have to move on, Stiles, together. We can heal from this. I need a chance to make it up to you, please come home, Baby.”

“I am home.”

“What about everything I gave you?” Trey reminded Stiles, “a beautiful home, anything you ever wanted or needed, Stiles, there are people that would kill to have those things…”

He was still talking when Stiles ended the call. He just didn’t get it and probably never would.  
‘Those things are worthless.’ He told himself. 

He continued to sit there staring at the kids playing, and the beautiful colors of the trees and plants and at his dog. 

“Wow, that’s beautiful.” Said a lady coming to sit next to him on the park bench.

“Oh, thank you.” He answered her. 

“Your Stiles, right?” she asked looking at him, “I’m sorry it just you’re the sheriff son and everyone knows him. I moved here two years ago.”

“Is everyone talking about me? How I came back tail between my legs like a thrown-out dog or something.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you, everyone seems so happy that your back, and your dad, he’s over the moon, we’re just all glad he’s so happy, this town loves him,” She said feeling bad about the reaction she’d gotten out of stiles. “I’m Karen by the way, I babysit these to lovely girls.” She added, pointing to the girls who were now running up to them. 

“Miss Karen can I have some water,” asked the older one. 

“Me also.” Said the little one. 

Miss Karen reached into the bag and pulled out two bottled water's for the girls, one of the girls, the older one walked over to Stiles to look at his sketching pad. 

“Mister, did you draw that? Is that your dog? Can you draw me? I’m Amelia and this is my sister Elsie” she asked not taking a breath between so the questions. 

“Hi Amelia, I’m Stiles.” He said shaking her hand, “I would love to draw you.” 

Miss Karen, the nanny, gave each of the girls a cookie so they would sit down on some large rocks at the park as stiles drew them. When he was done he handed the sketch to Amelia, who was so excited about it, she hugged him and jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Thank you thank you thank you Mister Stiles.” 

“Your most welcome Miss Amelia.”

“Maybe you can draw me, my daddy and Elsie, all together sometime?”

“I would love to.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

When Derek got out of work, at almost five, he knew the girls would be at the park with Karen, their nanny, so he headed over there to get them, as he usually did Friday evenings. 

Karen had been their nanny for almost two years now, she was great and the kids loved her. Both of Derek’s sisters had moved away after high school, one lived in Florida and the other in Colorado, so having Karen, who was like a sister to him had helped so much especially after his wife left him. Since his divorced Derek had only gone on two dates and had one sexual encounter. One date had been with a woman he’d met at a party. The other a man he’d met while on a work conference, they’d slept together and Derek had discovered that like he suspected he was attracted to both men and women. 

Since he’d gotten home on the day Jackson had told him about Stiles returning, Karen had been bugging him about finding Stiles and asking him out, as they were probably the only two single people in this town. She’d kept hinting at it and so had a few others, he just ignored it. 

When he pulled up to the park he was surprised to see the kids were not playing like usual but instead were calmly sitting on the rocks. Karen sat on the bench, but she wasn’t alone she was talking to someone. 

He parked his car and climbed out shutting the door. As he got closer he recognized the person sitting next to Karen. 

“Daddy, Daddy!” his girls shouted as they ran to him.  
“Mister Stiles drew us, daddy,” Amelia said showing him the paper she had in his hand. 

“Drew us!” Elsie also added. 

“Let me see,” he said taking the drawing and looking at it, “Wow, my girls are beautiful.”

“He said he would draw all of us right Mister,” Amelia said looking back at Stiles.

“Of course, If that’s okay with you Sir …. DEREK?” Stiles said shocked when he recognized him.

“Hello, Stiles.” 

“Your Amelia and Elise’s dad?”

“Daddy, you know the drawing man?” Amelia asked her dad curiously. 

“Yes baby, I do, when I was younger we went to school together.”

“You did?” she asked again surprised, “Did he ever draw you?”

“I guess he did, kind of” Derek answered turning to look at Stiles who had an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t hurt your feelings with my comic strip back in high school.” 

“Me hungry, I want pizza daddy,” Elise said Interrupting. 

“Oh, right girls let got to the pizza kitchen for dinner.” He said to the girls. “Stiles, it was nice seeing you again, thank you for the drawing of the girls.” 

“Oh sure, no problem at all, they’re beautiful girls. And sorry again about high school.”

“Don’t be, it was kind of funny, not back then, but today it is. See you around. Let’s go girls.” He said again to his daughters, “Bye Karen, see you later ok.”

“Bye Der.” She said before turning around to continue her conversation with Stiles. 

As he chased after the girls who ran to the car, he couldn’t help the smile on his face, that Stiles had been so kind to the girls really made him smile. He didn’t understand why he felt happy about this but he did. 

As he drove away he could see Karen sitting back down with Stiles and he couldn’t help but wonder what they were saying and what they were talking about, was it about him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took longer than I thought it would. I had a paper and an exam on Monday that I had completely forgotten about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update. Here is chapter 4. mostly its just a filler chapter.

When Derek got home after dinner with his daughter the thoughts of Stiles still hadn’t gone away. He put the girls to bed and went to his home office to look over some briefs. Tomorrow Jackson, Scott and himself would be meeting for their planned lacrosse game. Usually, after they’d go to either his or Jacksons home for a movie and drinks or if they weren’t too beat up they’d go to a bar.

“Did you see who moved into Mel’s old house?” Karen asked as she walks into the study holding two cups in her hand. “Stiles, Mel and The Sherriff are letting him live there until he gets everything settled.”

“And why would I care about whose moved into Melissa’s house?” Derek asked taking one of the cups from Karen. Oh, ice cream, she’d served him his favorite homemade vanilla with a few nuts on top and strawberry topping. 

“Because,” she said, handing him a spoon for his ice cream, “Your practically neighbors, and he could use a friend, and so could you.” 

“A Friend huh?”

“Or maybe more who knows?” she added smiling. 

“The husband wants him back but he doesn’t want to go back, he said he was scared and felt alone at first but he feels like he can finally breathe and he’s happy to be able to see his dad more.”

“sounds like you made a friend.” Derek teased her, for having so much information on stiles. 

“Yeah, I did.” She said before adding, “And he could use more too.”

“The kids and I will go over, is he settled yet? We will take a casserole as a welcome and thank you, for the drawing of the girls.”

“That’s a great idea.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Stiles got home from the park after seeing Derek again, meeting his children and their nanny Karen he received a call from Scott telling him he wanted to see him so invited him over and ordered a pizza. 

“Wow, look at this place, it looks so different,” Scott said as he walked into his childhood home.

“I did change a lot, didn’t I? hope you don’t mind.” 

“No. not at all, it’s so different, so you. So, artsy”  
as they walked into the kitchen Stiles told Scott all about his phone call with Trey and how it left him so sure he did not want to stay married to that man and he needed to be home with him with Mel and his dad. 

“I’m so glad to hear you say that buddy, I really missed you and I know mom and dad did too.”

While he’d been away, for so many years, Scott and his dad had grown, very close and with Mel and his dad getting married Scott had been so happy to finally be able to call the Sherriff dad. Stiles loved that, and now that he was back their family was complete. 

“I know dad wants us to have a weekly dinner all four of us. I think Sundays would work best.”

“I agree, we should take turns hosting to so mom and dad don’t have to always cook dinner and then clean up, we can do dinner at my place sometimes, sometimes at yours and sometimes and mom and dads.”

They agreed that that plan was best and that they’d talk it over with their parents. 

“Tell me how your love life is going? You know I don’t have one anymore and it will be a while before I have one again, so tell me how yours is going?

“I’m not dating anyone special at the moment, I’m seeing a few women but not one, in particular, makes me want to be official, at least not anyone I’m seeing now?”

“But don’t they get hurt? If they find out about each other?” Stiles asked as he’d not done much dating before he got married. He had a boyfriend in high school they’d kissed and held hand and that was all. Trey had been the first and as of now the only man he’d ever been with. “Do you sleep with all of them?” 

“Stiles, you’re such a prude, they all know about each other, I tell them when I ask them out that I’m not looking for anything serious, and it’s not like I’m seeing hundreds of women, its only three or four, and no I don’t sleep with all of them.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean for that to sound so judgmental, my history is Trey and Rob from high school and that is all. To me, dating is exhausting, emotionally at least.”

“That’s because you’re the type of guy who wants romance and love, maybe you should try sleeping with someone just to have sex, and nothing else don’t even exchange numbers”

“You think I should have a one night stand?”

“Not if you don’t want to, but I do think maybe you should experience it once”

“I don’t know, I like romance and love, but maybe your right at least once. But right now, I can’t think of that I’m trying to get my life together I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

“Well when you are let me know, we can go to a gay bar, as you know the gays love me.”

“Oh my god Scott that was one time, and in high school.”

“Hey, who got the free drink?” Scott added.

He laughed so hard at that and so did Scott. Stiles missed this so much and was glad he could do it again. Hang out with Scott have pizza, joke around mostly just have fun, instead of the years, he’s been home waiting for Trey to come home to have dinner and give him just a tiny ounce of attention. That he didn’t miss.

“Hey, want to hang out tomorrow?” he asked 

“Sorry I can’t Derek, Jackson and I try to get together every once in a while, to play some lacrosse and hang, oh hey why don’t you join us?”

“Oh, I don’t know I don’t want to impose and besides Jackson is my lawyer won't that be weird.”

“No not at all come on join us, you could use more friends.”

“Okay, fine.”

When Scott left Stiles wanted to kick himself for agreeing to join Scott, Jackson, and Derek. He didn’t know why, maybe because of the way he treated Derek in high school he was nervous around him, he looked the same yet different he had gotten so handsome and looked so strong and muscular he was even bigger than Trey. Not that he was so small but that had always been his type maybe that’s why Derek made him nervous he was attracted to him. 

He brushed his teeth and got into bed, he’d worry about seeing Derek tomorrow tonight he was too tired to continue worrying about it he jumped into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Next Chapter Derek and Stiles hang out some more, and Derek's girls love Stiles. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
